Mom was
by Akaotsubo
Summary: Episode 18 S5/ Steven avait voulu la vérité. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait, tout venait de se briser.


Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Je teste un petit écrit sur Steven Universe, une série que je suis depuis deux ans environ. Je tiens à préciser que je les regarde en VO et donc nomme les personnages par leurs noms de VO. Il s'agit ici d'un petit OS sur les pensées de Steven suite à l'épisode A single Rose Pale, soit l'épisode 18 de la S5 qui m'a mis en PLS quand je l'ai vu. Ce texte me trottait dans la tête depuis un mois maintenant et j'ai trouvé la force de le mettre sur papier. Par conséquent, ce texte contient des _**spoils**_. Donc si vous n'êtes pas à jour, fuyez pauvres fous.

Sur ces quelques mots, bonne lecture et si vous avez un petit commentaire, n'hésitez pas à le lâcher, ça ne mange pas de pain.

Bye !

* * *

Le problème avec la vérité, c'est que lorsqu'on a enfin la réponse à sa question, on en souffre. Steven pouvait parfaitement en parler. Tout avait commencé quand déjà ? Quand Jasper avait été contaminé ? Quand les rubis, et particulièrement Eyeball avait déclaré avoir vu de son œil, Rose Quartz brisé Pink Diamond. Ou bien quand Jasper avait hurlé le nom de son Diamant avant d'être une gemme corrompue ? Et ce rêve qui le connectait à Blue. Ces larmes qu'elle coulait pour cette sœur, qui avait été tuée par une rébellion, comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Greg et Blue pleuraient la même personne ?

Elle avait menti depuis le début. Depuis le début, elle mentait. La gorge du garçon se noua en repensant à tout ce qu'on avait dit sur sa mère. Rose était parfaite, puissante, incroyable. Une guerrière née qui aimait et protégeait la Terre au péril de sa propre vie. De sa propre gemme. Elle protégeait SA Terre. Serrant la main sur son pantalon, il ferma les yeux durant un court instant. Il aurait dû le voir plutôt. Il aurait du le comprendre. Bismuth lui avait dit pourtant. L'épée de Rose pouvait briser un corps, mais en aucun cas, la pierre serait détruite. Et au procès, quand il avait affiché sa gemme, la réaction de Yellow avait été une surprise. Elle semblait choquée de ce qu'elle voyait, comme si elle avait toujours su, ou qu'elle comprenait quelque chose.

 _"C'était avec une épée! ... Tu l'as brisé avec une épée..."_

C'était impossible. Tout bonnement impossible. Comment aurait-elle pu disparaître après tout ça ? Et plus il creusait,plus il trouvait des erreurs, des anomalies. Des mensonges cachés avec assurance, le tout dans le but de le protéger ? De protéger les Gemmes de Cristal ? Ou de protéger Rose et ces mensonges ?

 _" Je suis pas une vraie personne..."_

Son esprit était sur le point d'exploser. Il avait du mal à respirer en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu dans les pensées de Pearl. Pearl qui mettait tout le temps la main devant la bouche quand on parlait de Pink Diamond, Pearl qui servait fidèlement Rose, jouant le rôle d'une Perle sur Homeworld. Pearl qui ne jurait que par Rose, Pearl qui avait pleuré sa mort. Qui avait pleuré en comprenant ce qui allait se passer en apprenant que son amie était enceinte de Steven. Elle allait disparaître et l'abandonner. Pearl qui avait survécu à la guerre, et qui s'en voulait en comprenant que tout était en grande partie sa faute. Et puis, la scène de la mort de Pink. Steven l'a voyait enfin de ses propres yeux et non pas à travers des discours épiques ou au contraire horrible. Il voyait le bas du visage de Rose en larmes, des fragments éclatant gisant au sol. S'approchant d'elle, il s'était figé en croisant le regard bleu de Pearl avant de voir sa gemme. Et dans sa main, reposait le diamant encore intact.

 _" P-Pink Diamond ? Je ... Je ne comprends pas..."_

Il était dans le palanquin. Pearl et Rose se parlaient. Caché dans l'ombre, Steven les observait sans comprendre où elles voulaient en venir. Pourquoi sa mère parlait-elle aussi familièrement des diamants ? Pourquoi Pearl acceptait t-elle de faire quelque chose tout en s'étonnant de sa propre audace ?

 _" Je ne peux pas me briser moi-même"_

Tout se briser au moment où Rose avait changé son apparence. Tout venait de se briser autour de lui. Tout. Tout n'était que mensonges et cachotteries. Il avait enfin la vérité. Il suffisait juste d'envoyer un message à Pearl pour rentrer. Et une fois dans le salon du Temple, il avait fait face à Pearl en larmes, les mains encore devant la bouche, suivant le dernière ordre que son Diamand lui avait dis. Les retirant doucement, elle regardait l'enfant, la voix empreinte de douleur.

\- Je sais maintenant ...

\- J'ai voulu te le dire tant de fois ...

Regardant ses mains, Steven baissa la tête. Il avait la gemme de sa mère. Il était sa mère. Par conséquent ...

 _" Maman était Pink Diamond..._ _"_


End file.
